On Top
by cherrypie20
Summary: Bella is a cheerleader. review please! suck at summaries you'll just have to read to find out. rated M just in case.


Dear readers, so this is my new story I hope you will all like it. I have been rather busy lately with school and family and that's the reason why I have basically abandoned my other story popularity with its downfalls, not saying I will not update it's just taking a lot longer than expected, especially when you only have a few reviews it is kind of discouraging to say the least ): so I'm looking for feed back here people let me know if I should continue with this story or not and feel free to comment, critique or suggest anything maybe you'd like to see happen... Enjoy!

Summary: Bella is sent to live with Charlie in Forks and immediately the school takes to her, inviting her into the "in" crowds. She is now the school's it girl but what does that mean for her boyfriend back in Phoenix, he is the reason she was sent to Forks. And with her so called "perfect life" spiralling down the drain, Charlie may not be exactly what he seems and where do the new kids fit into the mix?

Disclaimer; S.M owns everything ;)

Chapter one.

I looked out at all the smiling faces cheering and waving, as the rain  
trickled down my face removing some of the glitter on my red tinted  
cheeks. I smile brightly back at them giving them exactly what they  
want. Throwing my hands up in the air I yell "go panthers!" and flip  
backwards off the pyramid into the awaiting arms of my fellow  
cheerleaders Jessica and Lauren, the crowd goes crazy with cheers and  
the football team behind us begins their first game.

I smooth out my purple skirt that shines even though there is no sun  
on this rainy day...there never is, it always rains in Forks Washington.

Someone puts there hand on my shoulder and I turn toward  
them. "Bella, perfect flip and dismount you just did." it was Jessica  
trying to gain more friendship points with me so she can be the queen  
bee instead of me, I hate her well not just her everyone here in forks  
in fact I hate forks, I use to live in Phoenix with my mom Renee but  
unfortunately the rumours of me And my boyfriend Paul were a little too  
much for her to handle next thing I know I'm living here with my dad  
Charlie, he is chief of police here. It's been almost 6 months since  
I've moved here and already everybody is kissing my feet to earn my  
friendship. 

I don't really care though I just want to finish my last year and a  
half of school and move back to phoenix so I can be with my Paul again.

"Thanks Jess, good catch you and Lauren, I couldn't have done it  
without you." I just had to rub it in her face a little just for fun I  
know she wanted to be on top but I'm the smallest on the squad and I'm  
easier to lift only weighing 110lbs and with Jessica's boobs there was  
no way she was getting on top, those alone have to weigh 20lbs! I  
watched as the anger flashed in her eyes before it was gone and that  
fake toothy grin was back on her face. "no problem Bella, so did you  
see mike check you out on top of the pyramid?" her voice had a hint of  
jealousy in it, I guess she liked Newton it's good because I don't he  
is too pretty for me, kind of like the boy next door. Paul on the other  
hand my boyfriend from back home, was rough around the edges. Always  
wearing his leather jacket and his sun glasses. Everyone wanted him  
but he chose me! I don't even know why; I'm skinny but not athletic, I'm  
just easy to lift that's why I always make the cheer squad. I have  
long brown hair that's wavy with red high lights and my eyes are the  
colour of boring brown! So why he ever chose me I'll never know.

"Um no Jess, I hadn't noticed. But I'm not interested so you should go ask  
him out." as soon as the words left my mouth Jessica squealed and ran  
off to tell Lauren Mallory.

The football game ended a while after. Our home teams the panthers  
losing for the second game in this football season. I left the field  
with all my belongings with me to head over to my red truck, it's a  
real clunker but it was a gift from Charlie and it's better than  
getting rides in the cruiser. 

I throw my bag and my books onto the passenger seat and slid into the  
cab to start my trip back home. I only live about 10minutes away from  
the school but since this truck can barely push 40 it takes me about  
20 to get there and back.

The roads were shimmering with the new falling rain and creating a  
heavy sheen of water on the road, I slowed my truck down a bit to be  
safe. Driving past all the scenery really makes you realize how green  
the town of Forks is! The whole town is surrounded By forest, at least  
once a weak we hear of a bear spotting or animal attack. Probably  
because kids are stupid and they antagonise the animals until they  
attack them. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a silver car parked  
at the super market. That must be new because I've never seen that car  
around here before.

I pulled into the muddy driveway; you'd think with all the Rain  
Charlie would have gotten it paved to avoid the mess. I parked leaving  
lots of room for Charlie's cruiser and made my way up to the two story  
white house. It looks the exact same as it had when me and mom use to  
live here with Charlie, that was about ten years ago.

It could Definitely use some retouching. I pulled my boots off and dropped my  
bag to the floor carrying my books into the kitchen and placing them on  
the table.

I guess I should make Charlie dinner considering his diet consist of  
pizza and stake from the diner across town. I rummaged through the  
fridge and found enough ingredients for me to make him chicken and  
stir-fry. I had just finished putting the plates on the table when  
Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway. 

I sat down and began to eat my plate. The door opened and Charlie put  
his belt and gun up in the closet. "Hey dad, dinners on the table." I  
called. He walked in, my dad is where I get my dark features from see  
with him he has dark curly brown hair and brown eyes but with my mom  
her skin shimmers gold from the Phoenix sun as well as her lighter  
brown hair which the sun has been lightening to a golden blonde. Her  
eyes are also the colour of the beach greenish blue, she is beautiful  
unlike me. Charlie grunted thanks and grabbed himself a couple of  
beers and took his plate into the living room to watch a game. 

I finished eating and cleaned up the mess. I decided to finish up some  
homework I grabbed my books and started writing a paper I had to do  
for English. I was almost done when I heard a crash from the living  
room. I ran to see what happened to find a drunk Charlie passed out on  
the floor. This isn't really new for me to see, I guess he has been  
doing this for a long time. When I first moved here it freaked me  
right out but after the first week of night after night drunkenness to  
the point of just passing out I gave up on worrying.

I walked over to the drunken mass on the floor, it looks like he bit  
his lip when he fell and there is a trail of blood pooling onto his  
chin, I had to turn my head quick and hold my breath before I also  
pass out. The sight of blood makes me sick to my stomach. I backed away  
leaving Charlie to his own mess and I gathered my books to take to my  
room.  
I slipped into my pyjamas and crawled under my purple blankets with  
my cell phone clutched to my fingers, Paul said he would text me  
tonight and it was already 10:33pm I glanced at my phone when I felt  
the familiar vibrations through my finger tips. The screen lit up  
with Paul's name and I clicked open on the text.

"Hey babe how's it  
going I miss you. P." I quickly texted back "my dad is passed out drunk  
again and I miss you too. B."

"sux babe. I'll call u 2mrrow xo p." I  
texted him goodbye and went to sleep. Tomorrow is Friday and then The weekend.

Friday...  
Charlie was already gone when I left for school this morning no lint  
or hair out of place to even tell there was a drunken man passed out  
in the living room. The school was hectic because apparently we have a  
new family that just moved here and the kids go to this school. All  
day people have been coming up to me asking me if I have met the new  
students yet and that they were all quite beautiful.

It was now lunch and I hadn't met any of the new students the  
Cullen's was their last name so I heard. I just put my books in my  
locker when I felt my cell vibrate I pulled it out to see Paul was  
calling me.

"Hey baby what's up?" I asked. "Uh hey Bella I was just  
thinking this long distance thing isn't going to work I want to see  
other people." I was stunned for about two seconds then I freaked.  
"What? You're breaking up with me? You're the one who got me sent to this  
fuckin town in the first place!" "I know calm down Bell-" I cut him  
off "no you listen you're the one who wanted to get it on at Tanya's  
party it's your fault you didn't lock the door and it your fault Tanya  
came in and saw us, starting the whole rumour of the century that got  
back to my mom... She thinks I'm a slut! Because of you!"

"hey Don't blame me, you wanted it just as badly as I did it's not my fault it got  
back to your mom. I got to go B listen it was worth it I do love you,  
but I need someone and I need action you're not here anymore I can't  
just wait around so before you hear it from someone else me and Tanya  
have been hitting it off for the last few months and we are getting  
serious, so goodbye Bella." the next thing I heard was the dial tone,  
that jerk! How could he do this? String me along for six months while  
be sees Tanya behind my back. I could feel the tears welling up behind  
my eyes so I ran to the bathroom. I gave him everything, I gave him my  
reputation, I gave him my mother's trust, I gave him my heart.

I cried In to the palms of my hands in the bathroom. I calmed down a  
bit so I looked at my reflection my face had a permanent frown etched  
there and my eyes were puffy and red. I bent down to wash my face in  
the cold water. I walked into the stall to change into my cheerleading  
uniform considering we had practice after school today, I came back  
out to look back in the mirror, I pulled my hair into a high pony tail  
and tried to make myself smile it came out more like a scowl. Anger  
welled up inside me and before I could stop myself I swung my fist at  
the mirror cracking it and sending shards of glass on the floor and  
into my hand, blood welled around my finger nails and dropped onto the  
floor by my feet. I looked back up at the mirror my face now  
distorted the reflection, looked happier in pain, I was  
actually smiling at my own pain. The blood smell soon wafted up to my  
nostrils and I knew I was in trouble.

I just broke the girls bathroom  
mirror and I think not to mention the fact that the glass is wedged in  
my hand so bad and the blood has now stained my skin crimson, that my  
hand might be broken. Shit...

I gathered some wet paper towel and held it under my palm which I was  
cradling to my chest I left my bag on the floor and began to walk  
down the hallway. Just my luck that the lunch bell would ring  
signalling that class was about to start. The hall started filling with  
students and once everyone caught sight of my hand they all froze and  
the whispers began.

And that's when I noticed five beautiful people leave the cafeteria  
and stop dead in their tracks staring at me all their eyes pitch  
black, their expressions scared me but I still happened to notice how  
beautiful they were. There was a short pixie like girl with black hair  
almost restraining a taller blonde male who was fairly muscular.  
Another blond girl glaring at me with her hand intertwined with a  
huge male with dark curly hair and a very handsome bronze haired guy  
that was muscular not like the big guy but a little more than the  
blonde. They all looked choked but I quickly passed them when I heard  
a teacher run out of a class room yelling "I called an ambulance!"  
great now Charlie will have to leave Work to come to the hospital he  
will be mad. Well why wouldn't he? I punch a mirror on school  
property, man I'll probably have to pay for that!

The hospital...  
I was glad I got to leave behind all the staring eyes of each student  
but the alternative isn't much better, I hate the hospital. All the  
nurses that pass by me in there pale blue scrubs sneak glances at my  
hand with pitying eyes, it sickens me! Like really it's a hospital  
people injured patients come through here all the time, I'm not much  
different.

I didn't have to wait in the waiting room; the paramedics just rushed  
me straight to the E.R. I was sitting on the thin mattress dangling my  
feet over the edge while waiting for the doc to see me. About a minute  
later the curtains where being pulled closed and Charlie was standing  
there in his police uniform glaring at me, the place where he bit his  
lip from being stone cold drunk last night is rather noticeable, it's  
started to scab over and it looks like there was swelling but it has  
gone down some. "Hi Da-" I was cut off with a rather hard slap to the  
face, I was speechless my eyes automatically stung with fresh tears.  
Charlie's never struck me before and I hadn't figured him the type too  
either. I look up at him with my good hand to my now red and stinging  
cheek, the tears flowing down my skin and onto my purple cheer skirt.  
"You caused a big mess, Isabella! You know I have to pay for the  
damage of that mirror? I'll be deducting that money from you. What  
has happened to you ? I never knew you to be one of those girls, even  
when Renee told me about your scandalous activities. Your grounded to  
your room and don't think I won't be punishing you for what you did to  
my lip last night." he grunted his eyes were blazing with fiery, did  
he actually think I did that to his face? Has he become such a drunk  
that he can't remember falling and cutting his own lip open when he passed out and hit the floor? I gulp in air and realised that I was now shaking; he  
wouldn't seriously hurt his own daughter...would he?

The curtain shifted open then and Charlie shuffled to the chair  
beside the bed. The doctor must be new here because I would've  
remembered those good looks. He was tall and fit with a pale complexion  
and Golden hair that was gelled back into place. He gently cleared  
his throat and came over to me. I noticed his eyes were the strangest  
colour of brown almost goldenish. "hello-" he looked down at a chart  
in his hands "-Isabella." "Bella." I corrected and he simply smiled  
while writing something on the chart. "my name is Dr. Cullen, now it  
appears you have done quite the number on your hand there so we are  
just going to clean it up a bit I'll remove the glass, you're going to  
need some stitches as well." his voice was like liquid velvet flowing  
into the open air.

And the name Cullen that was the new kids last name  
he must be their dad, he looks really young though he can't be any more  
than 30. I nodded my head showing I agreed with him. He then turned and  
left to come back with some cleaning utensils. Charlie shuffled out of  
the room probably to the waiting area.

He started by rinsing my hand so he could see the damage, my hand was  
throbbing and I guess Dr. Cullen noticed because he stopped touching  
my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Is everything ok Bella?" I shook  
my head no "I think I broke my hand it really hurts." I mumbled. He  
looked down at my now swollen hand and asked me to move my fingers, it  
was too painful. "Well we will need to send you to get x-rays right  
after I clean you up then, ok?" I nodded and let him finish.

Couple hours later I was sitting in the front passenger seat with  
Charlie parked in front of the beer store, after the long hospital  
visit I guess Charlie needed a couple of refreshments for home. I  
waited for him to pay while looking at my new cast on my hand I had  
chosen the colour pink because it would go with my cheerleading outfit  
and plus it looked bright even when there was barely any sunshine. I  
still miss Phoenix and despite him being an ass and making me break my  
hand I still really miss Paul...

We have been home now for almost an hour it's pretty late and I guess  
were not eating dinner tonight since I can't cook with my bad hand.  
Charlie has been pounding back the beers ever since we came through  
the door. He is really worrying me, he did threaten me at the  
hospital, I just hope he drinks so much that he passes out again...

I casually try and slip out of the living room and up the stairs without Charlie noticing, when the floor boards beneath my feet let out a quiet squeak, great today obviously isn't my lucky day. Charlie turns around in his old lazy boy chair his eyes have almost gone dark with rage. He chugs the remnants of the beer can and tosses it to the ground. Getting up from his chair I can see the way he wobbles and catches himself on the armrest, chip crumbs and pretzels fall from his shirt onto the floor, he didn't seem to notice not even when his bare footed feet crunched on them on his way over to me. I shrunk back up against the eggshell coloured wall clutching my newly pink cast to body.

Thinking over and over again in my head just please don't hurt me, I'm your daughter you can't hurt me. Can't hurt me... can't hurt me. I had my eyes closed now and was shaking in my glittered covered socks, then I felt his body come down hard right at my feet. I squinted one eye open to take a peek. Yep Charlie was lying passed out at my toes with his one hand outstretched in a fist. I let out a sigh of relief and headed up to my room for the night.

Okay readers, so that's all I'm going to write for the night let me know what you guys think and if I should continue on with this story. BTW I had no idea what the Forks mascot is or the name of the football team. I am thinking about keeping the story close to the original twilight even though there are some obvious changes such as a level of confidence from being a cheerleader, obviously she wasn't a cheerleader in the book as well as her bf from Phoenix but will see where it leads to. Please review thank you! I am open to critique. (:


End file.
